happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Too Bath, Too Sad
Too Bath, Too Sad is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Fungus Featuring *Petunia *Lumpy *The Mole Plot Fungus is seen with a blindfold covering his eyes, being escorted by The Mole into a house. He pulls off the blindfold, revealing Petunia standing in front of a curtain. Fungus waves hello and she opens the curtains, revealing a water-filled bathtub. The Mole pushes Fungus into the tub and he begins strugging as The Mole and Petunia hold him. A knock is heard from the door, and Petunia reveals it to be Lumpy. She tells Lumpy to help The Mole give Fungus a bath while she goes out to water her plants. Lumpy fills the tub with bubble soap. Fungus sees the hundreds of bubbles and has fun with them, no longer being afraid of the water. Lumpy reads a book for the next steps of giving a bath. He tells The Mole to apply shampoo and The Mole grabs a shampoo bottle. Unfortunately, he squirts it into Fungus' eyes, and he begins screaming in pain. Lumpy grabs Fungus' head and moves it toward the water faucet. He turns it on to wash off Fungus' eyes. Just as things seem fine, The Mole accidentally flushes the toilet, making the water hotter and burning Fungus even more. Outside, the water coming out of the hose burns Petunia's flowers, much to her confusion. Later, Fungus is seen crying with bloodshot eyes. Lumpy reads the book and says the bath is now over. He pulls the plug and the water begins draining. However, Fungus' tail gets sucked into the drainer. Outside, the hose stops leaking because of this, making Petunia wonder. Lumpy and The Mole grab Fungus and pull him out, losing his tail in the process. Petunia steps inside to find Fungus wrapped in a bloody towel, quivering and whimpering. Unaware of the agony he has been through, Petunia grabs a hairdyer to dry him off. She sets the hairdryer power too high and accidentally sets Fungus' hair on fire. Lumpy turns on the bath to wash it off, but floods the room. Petunia swims to the door and windows, but they are sealed air-tight. Lumpy sees the drain plug and pulls it. The water gets sucked in, but so does Lumpy. Lumpy's antlers clog the drain, still flooding the room, but enough water has left for the characters to stand. Petunia looks at a crying Fungus and tries comforting him, cheering him up a little. Unknown to them, the hairdryer was still plugged in, electrocuting them both. The Mole, sitting on the toilet, reads a wet and soggy newspaper. Moral "Wash behind your ears". Deaths #Lumpy is squeezed to death as he gets sucked down the drain. #Petunia and Fungus are electrocuted to death. Injuries #Fungus gets shampoo and hot water in his eyes, has his tail torn off by the drain, and his hair is set on fire by the hairdryer. Trivia #This is the first time Petunia acts nice towards Fungus. This was probably because he was given a bath and was crying from the pain. #The moral is the same one used in Wishy Washy and Nuttin' Wrong with Candy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes